warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Galahad
Introduction The Galahad is a medium robot with a medium and 2 light hardpoints. Ability This robot has a physical shield located on the robot’s left side. The Galahad’s Phalanx Mode ability lets it switch the shield from the side to the front. When the shield is in front, the robot’s movement speed is reduced by 20%, however, its front (where most damage is received) is now protected from kinetic and energy damage. However, its physical shield does not protect the Galahad from splash damage. Strategy The Galahad’s high speed and physical shield makes for a good beacon runner with the shield on its side, as well as allowing it to close-in to the thick of battle. Its shield is has solid durability when upgraded, and being maneuverable when deployed allows you to avoid damage from multiple robots at close range, unlike a Rhino or Raijin. However, sustained fire from multiple Avengers or high damage energy weapons will break it quickly, so it's advised to still use cover and perform corner shooting, as this robot excels at this, due to the hardpoint locations. On maps like Shenzhen one can easily move quickly towards the beacon while the shield protects you from the left side, which makes it function very much alike an Ecu. Overall, it is key that the pilot uses their shield wisely in order to correctly approach or attack enemies. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Galahad: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview Very strong close range setups include 2 Magnums, Pinatas, or Aphids for the light hardpoints. For the medium hardpoints, an Orkan or a Taran work very well. Combining a Scourge with two Sparks makes for a very formidable setup, due to the Galahad excelling at closing in on enemies that are using non-rocket setups, which allows the weapons to deal more damage. Using a Storm with two Gusts, or a Punisher T with a pair of Punishers, can work in a similar way that the Scourge/Spark setup can, since the closer you are to the enemy, the more damage the shotguns or machine guns can deal. These setups can also be very effective at taking out opponents energy shields from a distance. Base Stats Mark II Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase GalahadSkeleton.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Skeleton GalahadOathbreaker.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Oathbreaker Trivia *The Galahad is one of 7 robots that has a built-in physical shield, with the others being the Rhino, Raijin, Gareth, Bulgasari, Lancelot, and the Bulwark. *If you look very closely at the cockpit, you will see a "smile" on the cockpit *The Galahad was the first medium robot with a built-in physical shield. It is now joined by the Bulgasari and the Bulwark. *The Galahad is named after Sir Galahad, a knight of King Arthur’s Round Table and one of the three achievers of the Holy Grail. He is the illegitimate son of Sir Lancelot and Elaine of Corbenic. *Additionally, the Lancelot robot is named after Sir Lancelot, Galahad’s father.